Sherwood von Phoenix
Sherwood '''(シャーウッド, '''Shāuddo) is Hime's 9 year old little sister, the third royal princess. She is the youngest in the Royal Family. Francisca is her android. Appearance Sherwood has clean, swept back hair in the front and curled blonde hair in the back which is kept up in a pony-tail, by her crown, and a pin to presumably keep her bangs out of her face. She has blood-red eyes with slits for pupils, much alike everyone in her family. Sherwood also owns a smile that can sometimes slightly seem like it has malice, and has sharp, pointed canines, like her elder siblings. Her dres''' s is very similar to her sister, Hime's, adding much more similarity between the two's physical appearance; a black dress down to her knees, and red roses around her waist like a belt. Her sleeveless dress has white ruffles at the ends of her shoulders, and the bottom of it. Sherwood also wears white tights, black dress shoes, and her crown is silver with red along the middle-rim. Nine years into the future, Sherwood still seems to look exactly the same, though older. Although more similar to Hime's dress when she was 9 years old, her dress is more similar to her other sister, Sylvia, 9 years into the future when she was 18 years old. Personality Sherwood is VERY smart for a nine year old girl, and just like the rest of her family, she is very cunning. She has a fairly calm nature, but not as much as her older sister, Hime. She enjoys getting what she wants, but she doesn't throw tantrums when she doesn't. She also possesses a very strong curiosity, leading her own expeditions to find unknown creatures and putting herself in danger a number of times. In the anime it is shown that she also cares a great deal about how she looks, from buying skin care lotions to putting on make up (mostly to impress Hiro, which always fails). History In the future, an eighteen-year-old Sherwood, along with Sylvia, is the last remaining participant in the battle for the throne and is losing to Sylvia. She intends to entrust everything to Hime, but Hime declines and entrusts everything to Sherwood instead. In the final chapter, after Hime and Sylvia burns out each other's powers and are no longer Royal, Sherwood is declared winner of the battle for the throne. She does not like this, seeing how she will become the reason for the next generation of battles. Relationships [[Hime|'''Hime]] Sherwood is Hime's younger sister, and in the earlier chapters the siblings clashed. However, due to them being the weakest among the siblings, they united together so they wouldn't be killed off so easily. They are now allies, and have developed a much friendlier relationship, with Hime acting almost as a guardian. Hime is somewhat annoyed by Sherwood's wanderlust, as her expeditions often cause trouble for herself (and also, for Hime) and forces Hime and her crew to come after and rescue her. [[Hiro Hiyorimi|'Hiro']] After admitting her loss to Hime, Sherwood intended to kill herself by falling off one of her tall triffids, but Hiro catches her. She then starts developing feelings for him; giving him her blood on occasions and making him her servant (although Hiro stays with Hime). She tried multiple times to make him her Blood Warrior. However, his ignorace of her advances often leads to bits of frustration and embarrassment, with Sherwood ordering Francisca to beat Hiro up to cover her awkward reactions. As the royal battle continues she becomes more mature and treats Hiro as a friend. Hiro occasionally helps her on her expeditions. Powers, Abilities & Weaknesses She is able to control man eating plants called triffids as well as resurrect the dead into blood warriors. She is unique among her siblings because she delivers her blood (flame of life) from her foot. Since she is the youngest, Sherwood is the weakest member among the siblings. Her ability to control triffids, although a powerful weapon, is very inconsistent due to triffid seeds being not available everywhere. She does not own a sword of her own (even when she was 19 in the future) and has never been shown directly confronting her enemies. All her fightings are done by Francisca and Ryu Ryu. When she was attacked by Spider-Bats, she attempted to engage in battle herself wielding a large axe but was stopped by Francisca. Trivia *Sherwood's OVA voice actress, Ayana Taketatsu, is famous for her role as Kirino Kousaka in the Oreimo series. *Considering that her panda blood warrior made a reference to the novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms with their oath of brotherhood, it can be assumed that her ostrich-feather fan is another reference, as the fan is a famous symbol of the novel character Zhuge Liang. Category:Characters Category:Royal Family Category:Female